dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Android 18
Android 18 (人造人間１８号) is Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation and the twin sister of Android 17. She is the wife of Krillin and the mother of their daughter, Marron. History Lazuli along with her twin brother Lapis (Android 17) were notorious delinquents as children, Dr. Gero would meet the two by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. Gero would then abduct the twins and surgically alter their bodies to make them parts of what would become his ultimate android, Cell. All for the purpose of killing Goku and conquering the world. She then became known as Android 18. Dragon Ball Z When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory after the failure of Android 19, he activates Android 17 and Android 18. They would end up killing Dr. Gero and eventually activate Android 16, pursuing their quest to find Goku. A short time later, they are confronted by the Z Fighters and Android 18 fights Vegeta. Throughout the battle, Vegeta seemed to have the advantage, but once Android 18 showed her real strength she eventually overwhelms the Saiyan prince. The Z Fighters arrived at this moment and stop the fight only to be easily defeated by Android 17 as well. This would be the first time that 18 would encounter her future husband, Krillin. Showing no interest in killing him, Android 18 says goodbye in a flirtatious manner, goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku, this is when Krillin begins to fall in love with Android 18. The androids eventually reached Goku's home, searching the place and found no one inside. They would continue their search and a few days later, the androids arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his fusion with Kami. This would lead to an intense battle between Piccolo facing off against Android 17. When Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Android 17 and evolves into his Semi-Perfect Cell form despite Piccolo, and later Android 16, fighting to try and stop him. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off so that Android 18 and Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island where they later watch the battle between Cell and a now much stronger Vegeta (after his Hyperbolic Time Chamber training). Krillin would eventually find their location on the island but refuses to engage her shut-off device (built by Bulma), which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell reaching his Perfect form. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell discovers 18 and charges toward them to attack. Cell would emerge victorious, absorbs her (with help from Vegeta) and reaches his Perfect form, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Later on, during the Cell Games tournament days later, Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (who has become a Super Saiyan 2). Cell regurgitates Android 18, forcing Cell to revert to his Semi-Perfect state. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle before making the final stand against Cell. After Cell is finally destroyed by Gohan, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout and she wakes up. While there, she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her. She leaves but, when seeing the eternal dragon Shenron, she hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Android 17 and Android 18 be restored to their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within Android 18 and Android 17 be removed, she would leave the lookout afterwards. She then ran into Android 17, who was reborn in the same place where Cell had been destroyed, and told him Krillin had their bombs removed. The two then part ways to live since their mission to kill Goku was done at last. Seven years later after the events of the Cell Games, Android 18 and Krillin are married and have a daughter named Marron. When Gohan tells Android 18 and Krillin that Goku will return to Earth to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Android 18 convinces Krillin to enter to win the prize money. Later, she is matched against Hercule in the World Martial Arts tournament after she defeats Trunks and Goten in disguise as Mighty Mask. Not interested in the fame that comes with becoming the World Martial Arts Champion, Android 18 allows Mr. Satan to defeat her and retain his status as champion, provided that he reimburses her twice the prize money that he would be receiving. After the World Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls and later takes refuge from Majin Buu at Kami's Lookout. A day later, Majin Buu eventually finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time, however, Buu uses a single attack to kill every living being on Earth except for them. Not too long afterwards, once Majin Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber battle agaisnt Gotenks, 18 along with her daughter Marron, Krillin, Bulma and Videl are murdered by Buu. 18 would eventually have her life is restored through a wish from Porunga, and she later supplies Goku with her energy to fuel a Spirit Bomb, which defeats Majin Buu. Dragon Ball Super After the Universe Survival tournament, Android is shown ten years later after Majin Buu's defeat, 18 attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and the other Z Fighters. Dragon Ball GT 5 Years later, in her first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 becomes a servant of the space alien Baby. During the battle between Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Baby Vegeta, she, along with Krillin and Marron are later cured with the Sacred Water. She must later go to the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes because of the wish by Baby to restore his home planet. Afterwards when the Earth is restored, she goes back to living peacefully with her family for a time. A year later, Android 18 is out on a day of relaxation with her family, when suddenly Android 17 attacks and attempts to control her. However, Krillin intervenes, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death causes her to go into a rage and attack her own brother. 17 then targets Marron so he can gain full control of Android 18, but Android 18 defends her from Android 17's energy wave, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 flies off to merge with his machine mutant counterpart Hell Fighter 17, and Android 18 crawls over to Krillin, taking his hand as she passes out. Later, Android 18 reappears and in an attempt to avenge her husband's death during the battle between Goku and Super Android 17. Through her intervention, she unknowingly reveals Krillin's death to Goku and she claims to have a bomb in her chest, though is bluffing as it was removed following the Cell Games. Her goading of Super 17 prevents him from finishing off her and Goku as he planned, leading to his death when Goku finishes him off, Android 18 afterward proclaiming to have gotten vengeance for her deceased husband. It is at this point where Goku and Android 18 finally put their differences aside, the two having a talk after Super 17's death and Goku assuring Android 18 that Krillin would be resurrected, Android 18 accepting Goku as a true friend and ally. Soon after the threat of the Shadow Dragons, Android 18 is seen at Capsule Corporation accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Marron as Goku is carried off into the sky with Shenron. Dragon Ball Absalon To Be Added Power Android 18 possesses extraordinary powers and contains a device within her that gives 18 an infinite and limitless supply of energy (This power can also be increased through traning). Due to this, 18 has unlimited stamina while fighting and also has an undetectable ki signature (A skill she shares with other Android models). Android 18 can also easily outclass a Super Saiyan in their fully transformed state. This is shown during her battle with Vegeta during the Android saga and also her battle against Trunks and Goten at the World Martial Arts Tournament in the Buu saga. However, 18 is much weaker than Cell in his Semi-Perfect form and is substantially weaker than Android 16. Abilities and Techniques Afterimage 18 uses this ability to swiftly dodge attacks and to move faster than the eye can see. Other Z Fighters and enemies throughout the series can use this ability as well. High Pressure Energy Wave This technique is a yellow and powerful full power energy wave fired from the palms of her hands. Infinity Bullet A rapid barrage of powerful energy waves. Power Blitz This attack is used by both Android 18 and her brother Android 17. When fired, the energy wave can inflict a great amount of damage to the opponent.Category:Z Fighters Supporters Category:Human Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes